


Frozen Fire

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sam is like just barely 18, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Close your eyes, Sammy. You don’t get this unless you close your eyes,” Dean whispered into his brother’s hair as he held himself over top of the younger man’s body."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever mentioned how BAD I am at titles and summaries? Well, I haven't improved any.
> 
> This was written on a whim for two of my lovely Bee Team members, you know who you are. <3
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)

“Close your eyes, Sammy. You don’t get this unless you close your eyes,” Dean whispered into his brother’s hair as he held himself over top of the younger man’s body.

“I don’t exactly trust you right now.”

“Yes, you do. Don’t give me that crap.” He nipped once at Sam’s earlobe, catching some hair in his mouth, but not caring.

When he looked up again, Sam’s lashes were resting against his cheeks. He rotated his shoulders, stretching against the restraints that bound his hands above his head.

“Just be patient, ok? And you may think it’s odd at first, but I promise this will be good.” Sam was quiet. “Words, little brother.”

“Yeah, yeah, ok. Sorry, I just…”

“Getting a little lost in your head there?”

He nodded his response.

Dean placed a soft kiss to Sam’s lips and his eyes stayed closed. Good. “Keep ‘em closed the whole time. Not until I tell you.”

The next kiss took a minute or two to fall against his chest. Dean’s lips felt strange; kind of wet, more than usual, and—

“Jesus, Dean!” The mouth that closed around his nipple was cold. Not just not as warm as normal, but legitimately cold. “Ice,” Sam breathed the word and forced his eyes to stay closed.

“Yes. Is this ok?”

The next thing Sam felt was the flat of an ice cube trailing over the flat of his abs and the shiver he gave was violent. “Fuck, that’s cold. Yes, it’s ok. I… I think.”

His brother let the ice cube fall out of his mouth onto Sam’s stomach, just resting in the same spot, the cold numbing his skin. “You know your word if you need it. Otherwise, I’ve got some plans for you, baby boy.” The chuckle he let out was downright sinful and he blew his breath warm across the melting ice.

Sam nodded again as the ice and the little extra wetness where it was melting was sucked back into Dean’s mouth. After a moment, the tongue came back down on the same spot. It was a bit warmer than he expected it to be, bringing the temperature of that patch of skin back up a little.

That relief didn’t last long at all. All he saw was the black of the inside of his eyelids, but what he could tell by feel was that Dean had another ice cube tight between his teeth and was dragging it lower and lower down his belly. He didn’t take a break either; just kept moving lower over his hip and onto his thigh. 

Dean didn’t move too close to anything important; he wasn’t a complete asshole. Though, he did take a couple kitten licks at the tip of Sam’s dick when that ice cube had completely melted. Sam’s sound was almost enough to make him forget the rest of the plan. It was a rolled groan and a whimper, and it was remarkable.

“Fuck, Sammy. You keep making noises like that.” Maybe he had a bit of a voice kink, maybe he just liked to know that Sam was enjoying himself. Either way, he wasn’t going to think about it for too much longer.

He wriggled further down the bed on his stomach, firmly planting himself on his elbows between Sam’s wide-spread legs. Dean was good at thinking ahead and had stuck two pillows beneath Sam’s ass, keeping his hips up and that pretty, tight muscle completely exposed. God, what good plans he had for that and he laughed into the kiss placed to the pale thigh on his left. 

Dean leaned in close and released his breath steadily across Sam’s hole and he whined. “Just relax.”

Sam nodded, not knowing whether Dean was even looking at him or not. Relax, relax, ok, he could do that. He could— “Ohhh, Dean.”

His older brother was sloppily tonguing him, not bothering with delicacy or grace. The feeling of that tongue, still just a little bit cold, working it’s way into his ass made his cock jump, leaving a smear of precome against his belly. “Good?” Dean asked.

He wanted to open his eyes so bad. Look down between his legs and see his brother tongue-fucking him. There was a moment where Sam almost did, too. But he knew he’d get punished and that wasn’t what he needed right now.

While he was stuck with his thoughts, fighting the urge to look, Dean had gotten just a tiny bit of lube smoothed into him on one finger. It wouldn’t be enough to fuck him with, but he knew what was going to happen. He could pretend all he wanted, but he asked for this.

It still didn’t change what a shock it was when the ice was pressed against him and every muscle in his body jerked tight. Dean chuckled as Sam started shivering. “You’ve gotta relax or I won’t be able to do this. Can you be a good boy for me? No peeking either.”

“I—I can be good, Dean. Fuck, I can be good.”

“Then show me.”

It took close to a minute before Sam was able to loosen up enough, the ice melting in Dean’s fingers, numbing both of them. He slid the ice cube all of the way in and retracted his fingers. Sam wriggled underneath him as he laid a hand on his hip, thumb rubbing lightly against his sweaty skin. “Is it ok?”

“Uh-huh. Yes. Yeah. Fuck.” Sam was panting and his eyes were screwed shut, making sure they wouldn’t accidentally pop open. He kept muttering everything and nothing at Dean as he worked a second ice cube inside of him, right behind the first one.

It hurt, but the pain was pushing him further and further into that blissful head rush that he craved. Nothing had ever toed that line of pain and pleasure more beautifully than Dean. “Oh, my god, Dean. _Nnnng_ , pleasepleaseplease. No more.” The whines didn’t have breaks between them anymore, just one long keening. 

“No more” wasn’t the same as a safeword. Sam knew this.

Dean picked up one last ice cube and nudged the edge of it at his entrance. Sam clenched tight around what was inside of him already, but opened up again for the intrusion. As this last one slid into him, his voice lodged in his throat. All sound was cut off completely and he couldn’t do anything but shake apart under Dean.

When it was all the way inside of him, Dean ran his other hand over Sam’s stomach and chest, trying to soothe him. He moved from his location to be up over top of Sam again, able to observe him. “Hey,” he spoke soft and low. “You can open your eyes now. I need to see you.”

It took Sam a couple minutes and a few times of his whispered name to fully respond to the request. When his eyes opened, they were unfocused and barely seeing at all. With his mouth slightly parted, lips pouting, Dean just wanted to fuck his face until he came, but this wasn’t about him. Sam needed Dean to take care of him.

“Baby boy, look at me. Right here. Yeah, there you are.” Sam was able to bring his attention to Dean just enough. “You’re doing so good. We’re almost done.” Sam nodded once and let out a small pant with very little sound.

Dean moved back down Sam’s body, kissing as he moved. The boy’s rock hard cock brushed against his cheek as he shimmied down onto his stomach again, and Sam damn near came off the bed, bucking against his restraints. Dean could see his mouth working around shouts, curses, whimpers, his name, but nothing was coming out. He wouldn’t take any time at all with the shape he was in right now.

One hand found Sam’s cock, jerking it slowly, not rushing through the motions, while the other caught the inside of his thigh to keep Sam from jerking too much. There was water starting to dribble out of Sam, but he was trying so hard to keep everything inside of him. Dean wanted him to let go, though.

His mouth covered the quickly fatiguing muscle and sucked, cold water and the slight taste of lube and Sam flooding his mouth. Dean kept the same pace with his hand, slow and sure, as Sam came with a loud moan and repeated “fuck, Dean.” He jerked him through the whole orgasm that way, hand moving languidly and mouth sucking hard, drinking down what he was given.

Dean hadn’t realized how much he had been into it this time until he was rutting his hips against the sheets, coming against himself. He released his own whimper against Sam’s skin as the last of the water came out.

Sam had come hard and the tremors in his body showed just how rough it had been. The white that painted his belly and a bit of his chest looked like enough to have been three individual loads. “Damn, kid. Look at this mess.”

The tremors were starting to turn to full on shakes, just like Dean thought they would after a scene like this. To speed up the process of getting the knots undone, he had tucked his knife between the mattress and box spring, allowing for easy rope removal. He sliced each knot individually, leaving what was left of a loop to fall away from Sam’s appendages. 

They hadn’t gotten much on the sheet aside from the spot where Dean ground himself to completion, but he managed to maneuver Sam enough to get it out from under him. The shaking was easing some when he spread a new blanket out for them to crawl underneath. This one was warm and fuzzy, and Sam snuggled up tight to Dean’s chest when they both got comfortable. 

Dean spent close to an hour petting Sam’s hair, rubbing his back, and praising him for doing so well. As expected, Sam dozed in and out, only catching some of the things that Dean said. The closeness was enough to comfort him and cause the shaking to lessen gradually until eventually it tapered off into stillness. That was when Dean finally dared to let himself sleep.


End file.
